


Home

by pretzelwaterfall_4



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, How Do I Tag, In lerve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-07 21:29:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20982656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pretzelwaterfall_4/pseuds/pretzelwaterfall_4
Summary: Lexa decides to take a trip that's good for her career. But it doesn't mean she wants to be away from her girlfriend, especially that long.





	Home

Clarke presses closer to Lexa, breathing in her scent deeply trying to commit it to memory. Not that she hasn't long since done so.

"I'm gonna miss you."

"As will I, my star." Lexa holds her girlfriend tightly in her arms, wishing time would stop, that she'd never be without her blonde goddess in her arms.

Clarke opens her mouth to speak but an announcement interrupts her.

Neither is sure who moves first, perhaps it was neither and instead a perfect cadencein time with the symphony of the universe.

Their lips press together desperately.

Whispers of _I love you _pass between them. No space there. Maybe not even an end and beginning, just one enigma of love swaying back and forth into one another's mouths.

And then she's gone. Her heart. Her soul. The very core of her existence, standing inside the closing doors, eyes sorrowful as she can do nothing but watch the distance between them grow.

The green of the forest refusing to leave cloudy blue skies, mouthing a last proclamation if love before reality, the very earth, demands their separation.

Lexa takes a shuddering breath and moves to find her seat, knowing if she did not force herself to move now, she may never.

She can do this. _They _can do this.

They've never really been apart before.

And now her soulmate will be so far. So far.

The green eyed woman struggles to remain strong. Reminding herself over and over what an opportunity this is for her and her career. That she will be back with her love soon.

It doesn't really help.

  
  


Clarke watches the train leave, nearly physically crumpling in the same regard as her heart but keeps herself steady. Barely.

She stands, unmoving, in such a way that one passing might mistake her for an immortal sentinal being.

The blonde, for her part, feels like someone dropping something fragile and important. The drop if the stomach, the fruitless attempt at saving it, holding her breath to see if it shatters, her entire world balancing on an upside down pinicle.

"Come on, Clarke," her friend, Raven eventually says. A light touch on her arm almost unnoticed.

She doesn't respond at first. Then a blink and hard swallow. A small nod.

Glassy blue orbs turn onto the slightly tense figure of her friend.

They slowly make their way to the car and with one final parting glance head home.

A home that is no longer a home but simply a house.

No. Her home has left her. There is nothing but restlessness in her immediate future. A fate she is resigned to.

  
  
  
  
  
  


"Clarke!" Her desperate shout is music. She frantically searches but like magnets, she's immediately drawn to her and their eyes meet.

Things don't slow down. Time doesn't stop.

Or maybe it does. But all she can focus on is _her._ She's _right there _after months of nothing but a bright screen and apparel with a slowly fading scent.

Clarke lets out a sob and all it takes is seconds for them to close the rest of the gap that keeps them apart.

She jumps and, as always, Lexa is there to catch her.

The most intense relief washes over her so strongly that in the back of her head she understands why people chase their high.

They grip each other as tightly as possible, willing every barrier, physical, mental, emotional - in this plane and the next and the one after that and so on - be gone. Two beings so close there is only one.

Sobs wrack her chest as she cries into Lexa's neck, her own becoming wet with tears as well, the _I love yous _not seeming like enough. Not strong enough, big enough to get across their overwhelming feelings.

But it's okay.

Because she's here.

She's in her arms.

She's home.

**Author's Note:**

> So. Yeah. Just a random lil thang there 👍
> 
> Oh and on mobile/ no proofreading as per usual 👍


End file.
